tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2016
Welcome to 2016! The most important happening on the MUX right now is nothing less than the fate of Cybertron itself, as the cult of Silent Grill intend to finish the planet off permanently. The Autobots are aware of the situation, and have entered into a truce with the rulers of Helex to investigate, but as of yet the larger Decepticon leadership is unaware of the danger of the situation. At the same time something haunts the dreams of the Transformers, killing them in their rest cycles. Back on Earth, America is at war with Cobra Unity. With Cobra under attack, the forces of VENOM are starting to jump ship, hatching schemes of their own with the help of Major Bludd in Australia. After the near-destruction of the Pit in Omaha, the Joes have been staying in Autobot City while a new Pit nears completion. The Joes’ prisoners are there as well, with Arkeville, Darklon, and Mock Mock all occupying the Autobot City brig – a dangerous trio to put together for any length of time. Events January * The Arashikage Martial Arts Academy is re-opened in San Francisco as a secret West Coast base for G.I. Joe. Jan 19 - Ship Parts Being Stolen! :Despite, or perhaps because of, the emergency state Cybertron is in, it appears someone is stealing ship parts from various bases. So far, only minor things have gone missing, but both sides, Autobot and Decepticon, are being hit by the raids. Thus far, no one has seen the culprit, and no clues have been left at the sites, almost as if the thief were a professional at covert infiltration. January 21 - "Benzheeni Protestors Oust Emir" KHASAB, BENZHEEN – In a stunning turn of events, an unlikely coalition of student protestors and military leaders have overthrown the Emir of Benzheen, replacing him with an interim government composed of the cabal of military generals who engineered the coup. On 20 January, the Emir ceded all authority and transferred power to the Armed Forces of Benzheen. The military immediately dissolved the Benzheeni Parliament and promised to lift the Emir's "emergency laws". Neighboring Trucial Abysmia praised the move, calling it a victory for the Benzheeni people. January 22 - Belated Christmas Presents arrive Now that their logistics has mostly been sorted out, the GI Joes currently residing across the nation and at Autobot City have finally gotten their anonymous Christmas presents. Each and every single one got a military-green shirt with a single word printed on it: INFIDEL. January 26 - "Bludd and Mayhem" Major Bludd and Miles Mayhem meet to discuss an upcoming operation at Pine Gap. January 27 - "Seawing's Report" Seawing reports on possible targets across Cybertron. January 27 - "The Baroness's Recovery" The Baroness recovers from her captivity in Borovia. January 28 - Goo Kup, Wheelie, Arcee, Sit-Com, and Phase-Ar travelled to Goo, where they discovered the tracking station had been destroyed by death crystals. The Autobots and Junkions were attacked by Astrotrain, revealing the Decepticons had the crystals now. Kup revealed foreknowledge of the crystals, and explained he’d encountered them before, and had been held prisoner on the source world, Dread. February * February 10 - "Seacon Attack Preparations" - The Seacons prepare for their attack on Hydrax Spaceport. * February 11 - "Seacons Attack!" - The Seacons attack a Junkion freighter at the Hydrax Spaceport. * February 11 - "Freeque Introduction" - Freeque arrives at Autobot City. * February 16 - "Freeque Introduction Part II" - Sit-Com joins Freeque and Typhoon on the landing pad. * 20 February - Caught In The Killing Jar - Kimber and Major Bludd are captured by a strange alien being to be a part of some manner of experiments. February 20 - "Valour Gets Chewed Out" Valour gets taken to task for his poor performance at the Three Gorges Dam. February 21 - "Search Begins for Missing Singer" Starr and the Holograms Keytar player Kimber Benton disappears. February 22 - New Head Cheese? Rumors have it that Megatron is on the lamb. He's no where to be found. Some say he's really hurt. Other more credible sources say he's left on a mission of grave importance to Decepticon Ultimate Victory. In the mean time, word on the street says Starscream is running the show. More as it comes or if I get paid more --Vinny the Snitch. 24 February - Dinner Is Served The unidentified alien presents its captives with a meal. February 24 - "New Ship" Snaptrap decides what to do with the Seacons' new ship, the Millennium Falcon. February 24 - "The Tables Turned" Spike is attacked by Arkeville in the brig. February 24 - "Metalhawk Found" Wheeljack discovers the lost Metalhawk living alone on Tyxlara. February 24 - "Freeque Introduction Part III" Freeque finds a puppy! February 29 - Sign Modifications Outside of Metroplex Someone put a steel magnesign on the "Highway To: Autobot City" sign on the perimeter of their designated territory. It now reads 'Highway to DANGER ZONE' March * March 01 - "Choked Out" - Spike recovers from getting choked by Dr. Arkeville. * 1 March - Time Out For A British Invasion - Bludd and Kimber find common ground in music. *March 2 - "Are You OK?" - Crosscut checks on Spike after he was choked by Arkeville. * March 3 - "Scuttlebutt around Autobot City" - Rumors swirl about G.I. Joe getting shut down. * March 03 - "Orders for Zartan" - Cobra Commander orders Zartan to retrieve the Baroness. * 4 March - Cutting the Gordian Knot - Dealiticus puts a difficult and potentially deadly choice to his prisoners. * March 8 - "Pit Move Delayed" - The Joes remain stationed in Autobot City. * March 17 - "Keeping Dust Devil Company" - Typhoon hangs out with Dust Devil while he repairs one of his fanblades. category:2016 Category:IC Years